lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.04 Alle hassen Hugo
"Alle hassen Hugo" ist die 4. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 29. Episode von Lost. Hurley hat Bedenken, dass ihn seine neue Aufgabe zu der unbeliebtesten Person auf der Insel machen wird. Sawyer, Jin und Michael finden heraus, dass es sich bei den Leuten, von denen sie gefangen gehalten werden, um Überlebende des Heckteils von Flug 815 handelt. Claire findet die Flasche mit den Briefen, die auf dem Floß transportiert wurde, weshalb sie und Sun vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Sayids Untersuchung der Station unter der Luke erzeugt Misstrauen. Die Rückblende behandelt die Reaktionen von Hurleys Umfeld auf seinen Gewinn in der Lotterie. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Hurley erfährt von seinem Gewinn.]] Hurley sieht sich die Ziehung der Zahlen des Mega Lotto Jackpot an, bei der die Zahlen 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 und 42 gezogen werden, die exakt mit denen auf seinem Lottoschein übereinstimmen. Er bekommt einen Schock von der Entdeckung, dass er gerade eben den Jackpot gewonnen hat und wird kurzzeitig bewusstlos, bis seine Mutter kommt und dafür sorgt, dass er wieder zu sich kommt. Sie kritisiert seinen Lebensstil und sagt ihm, dass er sein Leben ändern muss. Hurley steht immer noch unter Schock und sagt, dass er sein Leben mag und nichts ändern will. Während der Arbeit in Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude denkt Hurley immer noch über seinen großen Gewinn nach, als er in das Büro seines Vorgesetzten Randy Nations gerufen wird. Dort wird ihm das Videomaterial einer Überwachungskamera von der letzten Nacht gezeigt. Hurley wurde erwischt, wie er heimlich 8 Hühnerbeine gegessen hat und er wird auch für andere Fehlverhalten kritisiert. Hurley kündigt auf der Stelle und geht davon. Draußen auf dem Parkplatz erleidet er eine leichte Panikattacke. Sein Freund und Arbeitskollege Johnny kommt zu ihm und sagt, dass er auch gekündigt hat. thumb|right|200px|[[Hurley lädt Starla ein.]] Die beiden feiern ihren unerwarteten freien Tag und gehen in einen Plattenladen. Sie finden die CDs von Drive Shaft bei den Sonderangeboten und hören sie sich an, während sie abwertend dazu singen. Hurley begibt sich in die Kopfhörerabteilung und unterhält sich mit der Angestellten Starla - in die er seit einer Weile verliebt ist. Hurley bringt genug Mut auf, sie zum Konzert von The Hold Steady am Wochenende einzuladen und zu seiner Überraschung nimmt sie die Einladung auch an. Johnny ist beeindruckt von Hurleys neuem Mut und fragt ihn, was mit ihm los ist. Hurley deutet an, dass er seinen Zug machen wollte, bevor sich die Dinge ändern. Gegen Abend fahren Hurley und Johnny durch die Nachbarschaft und stehlen Gartenzwerge. Als ihr Van voll davon ist, fahren sie zum Haus von Randy Nations, ihrem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten und legen mit ihrer Beute einen Schriftzug in seinen Vorgarten: "Cluck You". Angetrieben von dem Unfug, den sie getrieben haben, fahren sie weiter im Van umher und hören Musik, machen Witze und unterhalten sich. Hurley wird dabei nachdenklich und will, dass Johnny ihm verspricht, dass sie immer Freunde bleiben und Spaß haben werden, egal was die Zukunft bringt. Als sie an einer Tankstelle halten, weil ihnen der Sprit ausgeht, sehen sie dort eine Menschenmenge und ein Nachrichtenteam. Johnny ist aufgeregt und steigt aus, um herauszufinden, was los ist, während Hurley im Van bleibt und besorgt sein Lotterielos ansieht. Johnny findet heraus, dass der Mitarbeiter der Tankstelle interviewt wird, weil bei ihm das Gewinnlos der letzten Lotterieziehung verkauft wurde. In dem Moment sieht der Mitarbeiter Hurley in seinem Van und zeigt auf ihn, was die gesamte Menschenmenge veranlasst, zu ihm zu kommen. Während um den Van herum Blitzlichter aufleuchten sieht Hurley, dass sein Freund abseits steht und ihn anstarrt. Johnny fühlt sich verraten und enttäuscht von dem Mangel an Vertrauen, den Hurley bewiesen hat. Trotz ihrer Gespräche die vorher stattfanden ist jetzt klar, dass sich alles ändern wird. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Am Strand der Rumpfüberlebenden und in der Schwan-Station thumb|left|250px|[[Hurleys Traum.]] Hurley befindet sich in der Vorratskammer der Schwan-Station und isst große Mengen der Lebensmittel, als er von Jin (der perfektes Englisch spricht) und einem Mann in einem Hühnchenkostüm konfrontiert wird. Als er Jin auf seine neuen Sprachkenntnisse anspricht sagt ihm dieser, dass er nicht englisch sondern Hurley koreanisch spricht. Von dem Moment an spricht Hurley in der Tat koreanisch und wird untertitelt. Hurley fragt Jin nach dem Mann im Kostüm, aber Jin warnt ihn, dass sich alles ändern wird, was Hurley anscheinend sehr irritiert. Die Augen des Hühnchenkostüms beginnen im Takt des Alarmsignals des Countdowns zu blinzeln. Jin wünscht ihm einen "cluckedycluckcluck Tag" und der Mann im Kostüm ruft seinen Namen. Allerdings spricht er mit der Stimme von Kate, was den Übergang deutlich macht, da Hurley gerade von Kate aus seinem Traum aufgeweckt wird. Kate erinnert ihn daran, dass es Zeit ist, den Code einzugeben und dass die Zahlen auf einem Zettel stehen, der an den Bildschirm geklebt wurde, falls man sie vergisst. Hurley sagt, dass er sich wohl immer daran erinnern wird. Kate sagt, dass sie die nächste Schicht übernehmen wird, da Locke zum Strand gegangen ist. Sie findet es angenehm, dass sie wenigstens wieder Aufgaben haben, aber Hurley ist nicht sehr begeistert. thumb|right|200px|[[Claire findet die Flaschenpost.]] Als Hurley sich später im Meer wäscht kommt Charlie zu ihm und fragt ihn, was unter der Luke ist. Hurley versucht auszuweichen, aber Charlie beharrt darauf, zu erfahren, was los ist. Charlie fragt also weiter, jedoch gibt Hurley ihm keine befriedigenden Antworten. Charlie behauptet, dass er über seine Kenntnisse von der Luke lügt, wie er über sein Vermögen von "150 Millionen" Dollar gelogen hat und geht wütend davon. Hurley begibt sich zu Rose und spricht mit ihr über die Luke. Rose erklärt, dass sie nicht sonderlich daran interessiert ist, da sie gerade mit der Wäsche beschäftigt ist. Als Hurley sagt, dass sich in der Anlage etwas befindet, was ihr dabei helfen könnte, ist sie einverstanden, ihn zu begleiten. Als sie ankommen treffen sie Jack, der besorgt ist, dass Hurley zu vielen Leuten von der Luke erzählt hat. Hurley verspricht ihm, dass Rose nichts weitererzählen wird, weil "sie cool" ist und sagt ihm auch, dass er Hilfe dabei braucht, die Lebensmittel zu rationieren. thumb|left|250px|[[Hurleys Aufgabe.]] Am Strand sieht Claire, wie gerade die Flasche angespült wird, in der die Briefe der anderen auf dem Floß transportiert werden sollten. Jack erklärt Hurley und Rose, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sie den anderen von der Luke und den Lebensmitteln erzählen müssen. Sie vereinbaren, dass niemand etwas bekommen wird, solange keine vollständige Inventur durchgeführt wurde, um zu sehen, wie sie es einteilen müssen. Während auf dem Plattenspieler "Up on the Roof" läuft arbeiten sich Rose und Hurley durch die Inhalt der Speisekammer und finden dabei unter anderem Salatdressing, Thunfisch in Dosen und Apollo Schokoriegel. Durch letztere erzählt Rose von ihrem Ehemann Bernard, der eine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten hat und sie sagt, dass sie immer noch daran glaubt, dass er noch lebt. Hurley offenbart ihr seine Sorge, dass er glaubt, dass jeder ihn für seinen neuen Job hassen wird, als Kate vorbeikommt und sich eine Flasche Shampoo nimmt. Hurley hat Einwände, aber Kate ist bereits wieder weg um zu duschen. Rose versucht ihn zu beruhigen und sagt, dass es ja "nur eine Flasche" war, aber Hurley glaubt, dass es "damit anfängt" und dass er bereits beginnt, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. thumb|right|200px|[[Charlie will Antworten.]] Während Locke durch den Dschungel geht, bleibt er an einem Obstbaum stehen und sagt laut, dass er weiß, dass er verfolgt wird und dass er seinen Verfolger in einem großen Kreis herumgeführt hat. Charlie taucht zögerlich aus dem Unterholz auf und verlangt zu erfahren, warum er immer im Dunkeln gelassen wird. Er sagt, dass er daran beteiligt war, Claires Baby zu retten und dass er zwar nicht bei der "A-Team-Mission" zur Black Rock dabei war, aber bereit dazu gewesen wäre, wenn man ihn gefragt hätte. Charlie macht sein Recht auf Antworten deutlich und Locke geht darauf ein, indem er ihn fragt, was er wissen will. In der Station ist Sayid damit beschäftigt, den versperrten Durchgang zu öffnen. Er erzählt Jack, dass der Beton, der als Sperre dient, etwa 2 bis 3 Meter dick sein könnte. Jack demonstriert das magnetische Phänomen mit dem Schlüssel, den er um seinen Hals trägt. Sayid findet den Effekt interessant und schlägt vor, dass sie vielleicht durch einen Gang darunter auf die andere Seite kommen, den sie durch ein Gitterrost im Boden betreten können. In der Zwischenzeit hat Locke Charlie davon erzählt, was sich in der Station befindet, dass man alle 108 Minuten die Taste drücken muss und dass sie dort Desmond getroffen haben, der aber später weggelaufen ist. Er erklärt, dass sich jetzt die Überlebenden um die Eingabe des Codes kümmern und dass er Schichten von 6 Stunden einteilen will. Charlie ist scheinbar nicht sehr interessiert, bis er herausfindet, dass es auch einen Plattenspieler gibt. Als Locke ihm erzählt, dass Hurley die Einteilung der Lebensmittel zugewiesen wurde, stürmt er davon um ihn zu konfrontieren. Er findet ihn am Strand, als er unter einem Baum sitzt und sagt ihm, dass Locke ihm alles erzählt hat. Er bittet ihn um Erdnussbutter für Claire, aber Hurley sagt, dass er ihm keine geben kann. Charlie versucht, ihn zu manipulieren, indem er ihm vorhält, dass Hurley die Erdnußbutter einer stillenden Mutter verwehrt. Hurley bleibt standhaft und Charlie sagt, dass er sich geändert hat und geht wütend davon. Sayid und Jack kriechen mit Taschenlampen durch die Gänge und finden heraus, dass der Durchgang auch in dem Tunnel mit Beton gefüllt wurde. Sayid vermutet, dass sich dahinter ein geothermaler Reaktor befindet, der den Strom erzeugt. Sayid sagt, dass ihn die ganze Betonversiegelung an erinnert. Plötzlich hören sie Geräusche wie von fließenendem Wasser. Jack will herausfinden, was das Geräusch verursacht und geht durch ein anderes Gitter wieder nach oben. Er stößt auf eine Tür, unter der Dampf hervorkommt. Als er sie öffnet trifft er auf Kate, die gerade geduscht hat. Sie versuchen, die unangenehme Situation mit einem unbeholfenen Gespräch hinter sich zu bringen, während Kate ihre Klamotten einsammelt. Sie sagt ihm, dass es trotz des geringen Wasserdrucks, des zwischenzeitlichen Temperaturabfalls und des leichten Schwefelgeruchs eine gute Dusche ist. Sie schlägt vor, dass ihm auch eine Dusche gut tun würde und lässt ihm ihr Shampoo da. Jack lächelt nur, als sie den Raum verlässt, um sich anzuziehen. Sun arbeitet in ihrem Garten und wird von Claire unterbrochen, die Aaron trägt und Shannon und Vincent bei sich hat. Sie erzählen Sun von der Flasche und sagen ihr, dass sie der Meinung sind, dass sie entscheiden soll, was damit geschieht. thumb|left|250px|[[Hurley bittet Locke um Hilfe.]] Locke ist in der Waffenkammer der Station und untersucht die darin befindlichen Waffen, als Hurley zu ihm kommt und ihn darauf anspricht, dass er Charlie alles erzählt hat. Hurley sagt, dass das alles ändern wird, aber Locke ist der Ansicht, dass Änderungen gut sind. Hurley bestreitet diese Meinung vehement und erklärt, dass er jetzt der "Buhmann" wird, weil er den anderen die Nahrung vorenthält. Er will die Aufgabe nicht länger übernehmen, aber Locke überzeugt ihn, indem er ihm erzählt, dass sie alle schwierige Aufgaben haben. Hurley sieht sein Argument ein und geht mit neuer Entschlossenheit in den Dschungel. Er begibt sich zu dem Baum, an dem das übrige Dynamit gelagert wurde und nimmt es mit in die Vorratskammer. Als er die Ladungen gerade angebracht und mit einem Zünder versehen hat kommt Rose vorbei und fragt ihn, was er macht. Er sagt ihr, dass das die einzige Lösung ist, obwohl sie Bedenken hat, dass jemand verletzt werden wird. Er bittet sie, zu gehen, aber sie bleibt standhaft und verlangt eine Erklärung. Temperamentvoll erklärt er ihr, dass die Verteilung der Lebensmittel Konflikte in der Gruppe erzeugen wird und dass er das Ziel der Wut aller sein wird. Er vergleicht die Situation mit seinem Lottogewinn, bei dem die Leute mit Fragen wie "Wieso hat Hugo alles? Wieso darf er alles entscheiden?" reagieren und ihn hassen. Nach seinem Ausbruch gibt er zu, dass er nicht weiß, was er tun soll, aber Rose wird ihm beistehen. thumb|right|200px|[[Hurley erstattet Jack Bericht.]] Hurley begibt sich am Strand zu Jack und erklärt ihm, dass die Nahrungsmittel für eine Person etwa drei Monate reichen würden bei drei Mahlzeiten am Tag. Aber da sie mehr als 40 Personen sind, kommen sie nicht annähernd so lange damit aus. Er macht deutlich, dass er einen Plan hat und dass es auf seine Weise gemacht werden muss, weil er dafür eingeteilt wurde. Zu seiner Überraschung und Erleichterung ist Jack einverstanden. thumb|left|250px|[[Charlie bekommt Erdnussbutter.]] Abends verteilt er wortlos die Nahrungsmittel an die Überlebenden. Er gibt Charlie ein Glas Erdnussbutter, was er sofort an Claire übergibt, die sich sehr darüber freut. Als Reaktion gibt er Hurley eine versöhnliche Umarmung. Shannon gibt Vincent etwas von ihrem Essen ab, Kate und Jack nehmen sich gegenseitig etwas von ihren Tellern, Locke teilt sein Essen mit mehreren anderen und jeder ist vergnügt und unterhält sich mit den anderen Überlebenden. Hurley erhält viel Dank und Anerkennung von den anderen und es ist klar, dass "alle Hugo lieben". Nur Sun befindet sich etwas abseits und vergräbt die Flasche, die Claire ihr gebracht hat. Rose steckt sich einen Apollo Schokoriegel in die Tasche, den sie für Bernard aufbewahrt und berührt lächelnd seinen Ehering, den sie als Anhänger trägt. Am Strand der Hecküberlebenden thumb|left|250px|[[Sawyer, Jin und Michael in der Grube.]] Während Sawyer, Jin und Michael sich immer noch in ihrem ihrem Gefängnis befinden, besprechen sie, was sie machen sollen. Jin schlägt vor (beziehungsweise Sawyer versteht es so), eine Menschenpyramide zu bauen, damit er herauskommen kann, aber Sawyer ist dagegen. Michael fordert ihre Wächter auf, sie herauszulassen, aber Sawyer sagt ihm, er soll ruhig sein. Michael sagt darauf, dass er jede Minute, die er in der Grube verbringt, eine Minute ist, in der sein Sohn irgendwo da draußen ist, aber Sawyer bleibt bei der Ansicht, dass sie nichts tun können. Er leidet immer noch von der Schusswunde, die er sich auf dem Floß zugezogen hat und die scheinbar beginnt, sich zu entzünden. Die Abdeckung der Grube wird entfernt und der große Mann wirft ein Seil herunter und befiehlt Jin, herauszukommen. Sie bleiben jedoch misstrauisch und Sawyer hält ihn zurück. Ana-Lucia kommt dazu und droht, Sawyer zu erschießen, wenn Jin nicht herauskommt. Jin fügt sich, danach wird Michael ebenfalls herausgelassen, aber nicht Sawyer. Sie hält die Waffe auf ihn und als er behauptet, dass sie nur blöfft, wirft sie ihm einen Stein an den Kopf. Nachdem Michael draußen ist wird die Grube wieder über Sawyer verschlossen. thumb|right|250px|[[Michael wird freigelassen.]] Später wird die Grube wieder geöffnet und der Mann weist Sawyer an, an dem Seil hochzuklettern, aber Sawyer weigert sich, bis er Michael entdeckt. Michael erklärt ihm, dass alles in Ordnung ist und dass ihnen geglaubt wird, dass sie auch im Flugzeug waren. Außer dem Mann, Ana-Lucia und den drei Gestrandeten befindet sich auch eine blonde Frau bei ihnen. Ana bemerkt, dass Sawyer einen kleinen Stein in der Hand versteckt und greift ihn an, um ihn zu entwaffnen. Bei dem Kampf wird Sawyer auf den Boden befördert und Ana-Lucia macht deutlich, dass sie sagt, wo es langgeht. Sawyer gibt widerwillig nach und Ana-Lucia verkündet, dass es Zeit ist, loszugehen, da es dunkel wird. Sie führt die Gruppe in den Dschungel. Während der Wanderung stellt sich die blonde Frau Michael gegenüber als Libby vor und sagt, dass es insgesamt 23 Überlebende des Heckteils gibt. Der große Mann entschuldigt sich bei Sawyer für die Handlungen und Missverständnisse, wird aber von Ana-Lucia unterbrochen, als sie sagt, dass sie da sind. thumb|left|250px|In der [[Der Pfeil|Pfeil-Station.]] Sie zieht ein paar Ranken zur Seite und enthüllt eine Tür in einer Felswand, an der sie mit einem bestimmten Rhythmus anklopft. Die Tür wird von einem anderen Überlebenden entriegelt und geöffnet und die Gruppe wird hereingelassen. Sie gehen durch einen schwach beleuchteten Korridor und kommen in die Hauptkammer, die den Überlebenden als Wohnraum dient. Ein DHARMA Logo an der Wand besagt, dass es sich dabei um Die Pfeil-Station handelt. Es gibt einige elektrische Lichtquellen, aber die Station bietet nicht ansatzweise den Komfort der Schwan-Station. Es scheint sich eher um einen Lagerraum zu handeln. Zwei weitere Überlebende - eine Flugbegleterin und ein grauhaariger Mann - warten dort und besprechen besorgt die Ankunft der neuen Überlebenden. Während Michael, Jin und Sawyer in einer Ecke warten kommt der ältere Mann auf sie zu und stellt sich als Bernard vor. Er scheint etwas abwesend und besorgt zu sein und fragt, ob es eine Frau namens Rose in dem Lager der anderen Überlebenden gibt. Als Michael und Sawyer ihm erzählen, dass das der Fall ist und dass es ihr gut geht ist Bernard von Glück und Erleichterung erfüllt und er bedankt sich intensiv bei ihnen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * In Hurleys Traumsequenz ist auf der DHARMA-Milchpackung, aus der er trinkt, eine Vermisstenanzeige von Walt. Produktion * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje wird erstmal als reguläres Mitglied der Besetzung und nicht als Gast aufgeführt, obwohl der Name seines Charakters immer noch nicht bekannt ist. * Cynthia Watros ist zum ersten Mal als Libby zu sehen und wird sofort als reguläres Mitglied der Besetzung aufgeführt. * Dies ist die erste Episode dieser Staffel, in der alle aufgeführten Besetzungsmitglieder auch vorkommen. * Dies ist die einzige Episode, in der zweiten Staffel, in der alle Hauptcharaktere vorkommen. * Es gibt mehrere entfernte Szenen aus dieser Episode: ** Ana-Lucia verteilt in der Pfeil-Station Nahrungsmittel an die Überlebenden des Heckteils während Jin, Michael und Sawyer zusehen. ** Während Sawyer in der Grube ist, stellt Libby ihm einige Fragen darüber, ob er wirklich an Bord von Flug 815 war. Dann gibt sie ihm eine Wasserflasche und geht davon. Libby ist in der Szene nur zu hören und nicht zu sehen. ** Charlie versucht Locke zu wecken, um ihn über die Luke zu befragen. Dann beklagt er sich bei Claire darüber, dass es soviele Geheimnisse gibt. Claire weist ihn darauf hin, dass Hurley in der Nähe ist und steht dann auf, um spazieren zu gehen. *** Diese Szene führt zu der Szene, in der Claire die Flaschenpost findet. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Bevor Sawyer aus der Grube geholt wird, ist die Grube von Blättern bedeckt und von hohem Gras umgeben. Später sind dort keine Blätter mehr und um die Grube herum befindet sich nur kahler Boden. * Als Sun die Flaschenpost vergräbt und dabei ihren Ring verliert, sieht man in der ersten Nahaufnahme, dass sie keinen Ring an ihrer Hand hat. Sie sieht nach links und es wird eine weitere Nahaufnahme gezeigt, in der der Ring wieder da ist. Als sie die Flasche schließlich abdeckt, ist er nicht mehr da. * In sagt Kate, dass sie die gesamte vorhanden Zündschnur verwendet haben. Als Hurley im Vorratslager ist, ist die Spule jedoch noch fast voll. Handlungsanalyse * Die Rationierung des Essens ist eine "B-Mission". Wiederkehrende Themen * Libby erzählt, dass es 23 Überlebende des Heckteils gibt. * Hurley wird vorgeworfen, 8 Hühnerbeine gegessen zu haben. * Randy Nations ist Hurleys Vorgesetzter in dieser Episode. Er ist auch Lockes Vorgesetzter in der Verpackungsfabrik in Tustin, die Hurley später gehört. * Hurley hört sich das Album von Drive Shaft an. * Michael, Sawyer und Jin werden gefangen gehalten. * Hurley träumt von Jin und einem Mann in einem Hühnchenkostüm. Kulturelle Referenzen * "My Conversation": Das Lied, das zu Beginn der Episode gespielt wird, ist ein jamaikanisches Reggaelied von The Uniques featuring Slim Smith aus dem Jahr 1968. Später summt Rose die Melodie. * " " und " ": Der Titel der Episode ist ein Bezug zu diesen Sitcoms. * "The Hold Steady": Hurley lädt Starla zu einem Konzert dieser Band ein. Edward Kitsis soll ein enger Freund des Frontsängers Craig Finn sein. * " ": Johnny nennt Hurley "Huggy Bear". Huggy Bear ist ein Charakter dieser TV-Serie aus den 1970ern. * " ": Sawyer nennt Ana-Lucia "Rambolina" in Bezug auf den traumatisierten Vietnamkriegsveteranan John Rambo, der von gespielt wird. * " ": Sawyer nennt Ana-Lucia "Hot Lips". Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan ist ein Charakter dieser schwarzhumorigen Drama-Serie (1972 bis 1983). * "Easy Money": Dieses Lied von ist in Johnnys Van zu hören. * " ": Während Hurley und Johnny vor Randy Nations wegfahren, schreit Johnny "Freiheit!" ähnlich wie in diesem Film. * " ": Als die Gruppe an der der versteckten Tür der Pfeil-Station ankommt, fragt Sawyer, ob Ana-Lucia sie "wegbeamen" will. * " ": Charlie bezeichnet die Mission zur Black Rock und die Öffnung der Luke als "A-Team-Missionen". "Das A-Team" war eine bekannte TV-Serie, die von 1983 bis 1989 ausgestrahlt wurde. * " ": Johnny bezeichnet Hurley als "Ponyboy". Ponyboy Curtis ist einer der Hauptcharaktere dieses Romans von . Ein weiterer Hauptcharakter heißt "Johnny". * "Up on the Roof": Das Lied von läuft auf dem Plattenspieler während Hurley und Rose die Inventur durchführen. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Hurley, der mit einer Essstörung zu kämpfen hat, wird dazu eingeteilt, die Nahrung zu rationieren. Handlungswendung * Es wird bestätigt, dass einige der Passagiere des Heckteils überlebt haben. Darunter befindet sich auch Bernard, woran Rose von Anfang an geglaubt hat. Gegenüberstellung * In seiner Vergangenheit und auf der Insel versucht Hurley alles in seiner Macht stehende, um alles zu bewahren, wie es ist und um Änderungen zu verhindern. Er belügt unter anderem seine Freunde (seine Mutter, Johnny und Charlie) und er versucht, die Vorratskammer in die Luft zu sprengen. * Hurley hat seine Freunde verloren, als er versucht hat, sein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten und die Dinge so zu bewahren, wie sie sind. Auf der Insel hat er die Änderungen akzeptiert und hat von den anderen Überlebenden Dankbarkeit und Freundschaft erhalten. Vorahnungen * Am Ende der Folge, als Sun die Flasche vergräbt, kann man sehen, dass sie ihren Ehering verliert. Querverweise * Sawyer bittet Jin sarkastisch, auf seine verwundete Schulter zu urinieren. Als Hurley auf einen Seeigel getreten ist, hat er Jin dieselbe Bitte gestellt, allerdings ernsthaft. * Charlie wirft Hurley vor, dass er ihn anlügt und erwähnt dabei, dass er ihn auch angelogen hat, als er gesagt hat, dass er "150 Millionen wert wäre". Zitate Carmen: Und du bewegst dich nicht. Hurley: Ich mach das auf andere Art. Carmen: Vom Sessel fallen ist keine Bewegung. Charlie: Würdest du mich anlügen? Auch noch vor dem Baby? Johnny: Wer braucht schon Geld, wenn er gut aussieht! Ana-Lucia: Wenn ich sage "Tu es!", dann tust du es; ich sage "Bewegung!", du bewegst dich; ich sage "Stopp!", dann stoppst du! Ich sage "Spring!", was kommt dann? Sawyer: Bitte nach dir. Claire: Ich, äh... ich hab was im Wasser gefunden, und ich hab Shannon davon erzählt, und wir dachten, du solltest es wissen. Shannon: Das sind die Nachrichten vom Floß. Wir dachten, du solltest entscheiden, was damit passieren soll. Offene Fragen * Wer war wirklich am Telefon, als Hurley´s Mutter meinte, es sei "Jesus"? * Wie konnte Hurleys Traum die Tatsache, dass Walt entführt wurde, beinhalten? da:Everybody Hates Hugo en:Everybody Hates Hugo es:Everybody Hates Hugo fr:2x04 he:כולם שונאים את הוגו it:Tutti odiano Hugo nl:Everybody Hates Hugo pl:Everybody Hates Hugo pt:Everybody Hates Hugo ru:Все ненавидят Хьюго Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2